


I Get to Love You [Fanvid]

by moonlight_flight (Camellia_Hale)



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellia_Hale/pseuds/moonlight_flight
Summary: A fan-made video from their 'wedding' VTR for the MewGulf Fanmeet 2020.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 14





	I Get to Love You [Fanvid]

Hi guys! Like every other MewGulf fan who has seen this during the Mew Special Hour yesterday (Feb. 2, 2020), I fell in love with this fantastic VTR for the #MewGulfFM2020 by the wonderful team at DeeHup House (sole credit for the production and everything goes to them). I adore this song, and I thought it would be appropriate for the wedding mood of the video as well as the adoration Mew and Gulf have for each other.  
  
It's just a simple fanvid, nothing special. All imperfections and errors are mine, but I do hope you enjoy it as much as I did making this.  
  
Much love to Mew and Gulf, their entire team, and all my fellow Wanjaai.  
  
The song used is _I Get to Love You_ by Ruelle.  
  
[ [LINK TO THE VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C2SGUeQ-a8) ]  
  
\---  
  
You can also follow me on Twitter: @moonday_girl


End file.
